


Give me that Maltet

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aether Resort (Fire Emblem Heroes), Barebacking, Body Worship, Creampie, FEH is the Isekai Quartet of Fire Emblem, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resplendent Outfits be damned, Why does FEH have so much handsome men?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Eliwood looks surprisingly good in his new Askr clothes, but Hector can’t help but feel flustered around him.
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Give me that Maltet

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing Fire Emblem Heroes and seeing so much handsome men is driving me nuts. I mostly do semi-competitively but still a casual. This idea came from a fanart in twitter and so happens to be my first elihec fanfic and also my late entry to the elihec week. But hey its first contribution. Also, theirs a lack for Elihec fanfics and one doujin who happens to be hehe, getting too friendly. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy so dont expect too much and I dont own any of them.

Title: Give me that Maltet!

Summary: Eliwood looks surprisingly good in his new Askr clothes, but Hector can’t help but feel flustered around him.

Rating: E

Shareena finally gives Eliwood his new Askr outfit which everyone found him dashing. Even Lyn admits he looks a lot more handsome than usual. Especially the white clothes, and the gold highlights. Though the feathers can be a bit much for the red-haired lord's taste

“Whoa. You look so cool dad!” Roy was enamored to see his father looking cool in his new attire.

“I agree, Roy. Lord Eliwood looks so dashing. Especially the cape.” Lilina waves the lord’s cape.

“It feels frivolous to fuss over appearances, but…I do look good don’t I?” Eliwood is still not used to his new clothes. “What do you think, Hector?”

“Oh. Ummm…I don’t know how to…” Hector can’t help but be embarrassed. In his eyes, Eliwood is just a rival to him but with his new clothes makes him shine even more.

“Hector! Eliwood!” A voice called out from the distance which caught both lord’s attention. They both see the summoner who always has his face covered. “We have Aether Raids, so both of you to the Aether Resort,”

“Yes, Summoner.” The lords follow the summoner.

\---

Both lords are now in Aether Resort at the Inn at night. Both Eliwood and Hector are in their room are removing their clothes and getting in for the night. “The hot spring hits the spot, why can’t we have-” He was cut off when Eliwood pins him in the wall. His left hand was pinned in the wall by Eliwood.

“I know you’re staring at me when I have these new clothes,” Eliwood smirks as he places his leg against Hector’s hardened crotch.

Hector doesn’t know how to react to Eliwood’s sudden forwardness. “Eliwood, why are you like this?” the red-haired man grabs Hector’s face makes him stare at him. The blue-haired man shivers in pleasure when he sees Eliwood’s sudden forwardness. “Don’t know why but, I am liking you this way.”

“Don’t get used to this, Hector,” Hector lets out a moan when his best friend rubs his crotch. “Perhaps, you’re cheating on me with Ephiram?” The blue-haired lord’s face drains colors when Eliwood brought that up. Hector and Ephiram were talking in a dining room one time, Eliwood must have seen him when Hector licks Ephiram’s face one time.

“No. No! Ephiram and I are just…” He looks down when he felt the cold breeze from his cock.

The red-haired lord licks his tongue to see Hector’s hardened cock. “Look at that hard, hard Maltet,” He grips at the hard cock. “Thanks for the food,” Eliwood began swallowing his entire cock.

Hector’s head thrown back on how good Eliwood sucks cock. He can feel his best friend’s tongue licking all over his cock. He is unable to form words in his mouth as if his intelligence is being drained for him. Meanwhile, while he sucks Hector’s cock, his free hand began to spread his already slicked cock. He brings 2 to 3 fingers already inside his hole. Hector can feel himself getting close to the climax. But Eliwood pulls himself away causing the blue-haired lord to whine at the loss of his tongue.

He grabs Hector by his shirt. “Fuck me, Hector. Shove that Maltet inside me.” He whispers hoarsely making Hector’s cock harden.

\---

Both men are already naked on the bed, clothes are on the floor. Hector has Eliwood’s legs raised high as he drills into him.

“Fuck! Yes!” Eliwood can feel Hector’s cock being drilled into him as if the hole is made for him. He grips at the bedsheet so hard enough to tear the fabric.

“You like my Maltet don’t you?” Hector sneers as he pins both his hands as he bites Eliwood’s neck, branding him as his lover.

“Fuck!”

Eliwood used his legs to sling around Hector’s waist encouraging him to go deeper. He felt Eliwood’s legs around his waist, makes him go faster, harder. After ten minutes have passed Hector can feel himself getting close. “I’m gonna cum!” Both Hector and Eliwood came together at the same time.

Eliwood can feel his spine shot when he felt Hector unloads himself inside him deep inside him while he came enough to paint his abs with his semen. He pulls away from Eliwood and the overflow of his semen and passed out on the bed. The red-haired lord passed out as he felt Hector’s cock is no longer inside him.

“Phew…” He looks at his friend who passed out. “Eli…ya alright?” He reaches Eliwood’s face until without warning the ginger grabs his shoulders and switched places with Hector. “Whoa!”

Hector stares at the sudden dominance that Eliwood shows. He can feel Eliwood’s hole rubbing against his leaking cock as he straddles hips until his hole was behind Hector’s cock. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” He says in a firm voice which is scaring Hector. “I’m not leaving until I’m satisfied.”

_‘Oh shit…’_ Hector thought as he feels Eliwood putting himself in again. _‘This is gonna be a long night.’_

\---

The morning finally breaks down from the curtains sunlight escaping through the curtains. Hector and Eliwood finally woke up. The red-haired lord is lying on top of his lover as he can feel Hector’s hand is on his butt cheek while his hole is filled with Hector’s seed. His head resting on his chest as if like putting his head on the pillow.

“Boy, Eliwood. You’re a lot more aggressive than before,” He broke the awkward silence he felt his pecs are being groped by the ginger’s hand.

_‘So soft…’_ Eliwood continues to grope Hector’s pecs as he licks his nipple making the blue-haired lord shiver in pleasure.

“I got to say Eliwood, you have gotten quite aggressive with your advances.”Hector forces Eliwood to stare at him. “Where did those days go El…” He blushed at the nickname.

“Don’t judge me, Hector,” He buries his face in Hector’s stubble chest. “I know you stare at me when you see me in my new clothes, so I tried being forward and get fucked by you.” He whispers under his breath. What he didn’t know was Hector was smirking as he forces a finger in Eliwood’s ass making him let out an erotically loud moan only to be silent by Hector’s tongue.

Eliwood can feel Hector’s tongue dancing around his tongue, feeling his fingers grinding inside of him. He can feel himself getting close again and came on Hector’s crotch. He pulls his finger away while the ginger shudders after the orgasm he had. He is still panting for breath when Hector locked his lips to prevent moans from escaping.

Both men are on top of each other, Hector simply pushes his bangs off his face. “You truly look beautiful, Eliwood.” He says sweetly to his friend.

“Being a romance now, Hector?” Eliwood says cockily making Hector chuckled. “Though I have to clean myself otherwise, I’ll be pregnant with your child.”

“Though Roy is here with us?”

“I bet Roy wouldn’t mind having a younger sibling,” Both men couldn’t help but chuckle at the joke after the laughter dissipates both men looks at each other lovingly as he locked lips once more.

“I love you Eliwood,”

“I love you too, Hector.”

Luckily for the workers, both Hector and Eliwood are in their bathrobes and Hector is helping Eliwood get in the hot spring to get themselves cleaned. To their surprise, nobody noticed a thing

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, hey dont judge me on the inconsistency this just happens to pop in my head. May or may not make more of these, but considering so much handsome men in this game so I may have a lot of enemy. Also just recently found out how Int Sys does their...treatment, but hey its gacha game so I'm not surprised if they'll do this with future stuff coming.
> 
> Also curious about the fanart: https://twitter.com/byebyefr0g/status/1228233982015242241


End file.
